A Not So Midsummer Night's Dream
by Julissaway
Summary: Shakespeare and Anime come together in this Naruto version of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Four young lovers find themselves in a confusing forest full of magic. A story of love, fairies, and comedy. SasuSaku NejTen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't make up Naruto **_**or**_** A Midsummer Night's Dream. I just combined them.**

**This story in set in a place similar to ancient Japan.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Mid-Naruto Night's Dream_**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom called Hinokuni. Full of riches and grandeur, it was the wealthiest domain in all the land. Towns and villages bloomed everywhere, and trade was very successful. But farmlands and forests still gave the land its beauty. It was even popular among children to tell stories of how the land was full of magical creatures that helped the crops flourish and trees to grow tall. This kingdom lived in peace and prosperity, thanks its wise and kind emperor.

It came to pass that the emperor of Hinokuni planned to marry the daughter of a ruler from one of the nearby provinces. The marriage would unite the two realms and bring even more joy to the people of the lands. Of course, the emperor and the daughter loved each other a great deal, so the engagement was perfect in every way.

However, their love was not the only love flowering in the kingdom at this time. This story begins in Hinokuni's beautiful capital, Konoha, just days before the emperor's wedding, where very intriguing events are soon to occur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Asuma thrummed his fingers on the table anxiously. He had always considered patience to be a virtue, but today he was anything but patient. Today was the day his lovely bride-to-be was to arrive in the city to prepare for their wedding. But it was hours past when she was supposed to arrive. How long would she make him wait?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, you may enter," said the King.

A sentry opened the door. "Your Highness," he said, standing at attention but breathing hard, as if he'd been running, "Her ladyship has just arrived..."

But before the sentry could say another word, Asuma was already out the door, running down the many halls and staircases of his palace, until he reached the front entrance. As his guards pulled the massive doors open, Asuma was met with, in his opinion, the most beautiful women in the world.

"Kurenai!" he said, beaming at her with outstretched arms.

"Oh, Asuma, my darling," the dark-haired woman ran into his embrace. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," she continued, "but my carriage lost two of its wheels on the way here."

"Ah, no need to apologize, my dear," said the king, "what's important is that you're here. Just think, four days from now we'll be married, and you shall be empress forever at my side."

Kurenai smiled warmly at him. "Oh, Asuma..."

"Emperor Asuma!" a yell from behind them cut the happy moment short.

Asuma turned angrily to the voice, "Who dares to interrupt... oh, it's you, Gai."

The robed man bowed deeply, "Please forgive this rude intrusion, Your Majesty, but I am in great need of your assistance."

Asuma frowned. Gai was the Royal Chairman of General Public Affairs (wow, what a title). It was his job to fix the common people's problems, ranging from property rights to marriage. He was famous for working through any difficulties without the aid of the emperor. What could have happened?

"Gai, what's going on?" he asked, now quite curious.

"It's Lord Kakashi, Your Majesty," said the chairman, "he demands to see you on the issue of his daughter."

Now Asuma understood perfectly. He sighed, turning to Kurenai. "Forgive me, my dear, but it seems I'm needed to solve this conflict."

Kurenai gave him an understanding look. "Of course, Asuma. If fact, I think I'll accompany you; if I'm going to be empress, I should learn to work with my people."

Asuma nodded with a smile, and then they proceeded to follow Gai to another part of the palace. Traveling through many halls, the chairman led them through a door to the outside gardens. Continuing on, they went past the gardens and back into another part of the palace. Finally, Gai slid open a door that led to a very large room. The room was tiled and void of furniture. Inside were four people who bowed respectively as Asuma entered.

He recognized them all: Lord Kakashi Hataki, a highly regarded noble and good friend of his, accompanied by his daughter, Tenten. Tenten was a lovely girl and on the brink of womanhood. She had soft brown hair tied in two buns high on her head, and was wearing a red kimono embroidered with dark green leaves. The other individuals in the room were two young men. Neji Hyuga stood on the left side of the woman. Long, black hair spilled out of his low, loose ponytail and fell over his shoulders as white eyes stared, never wavered from the emperor. The second man, who stood to Tenten's right, was non other than the well-known Sasuke Uchiha. He, like the first man, stood like a tense statue, waiting for this matter to be decided and done with.

"Good to see you, Kakashi," said Asuma, knowing this wasn't a particularly "good" situation, "I take it this is the same problem, yes?"

"What would you expect?" said the lord with agitation, "It's the same dilemma it's been for months: As a father, I have a right to chose for my daughter a good husband when she comes of age, and I have chosen well. Sasuke Uchiha is a member of one of the greatest clans in the kingdom, wealthy, upright, and respected. He is a perfect choice for Tenten. That should be it. But no! Instead, this vile youth of a man, this Hyuga, has bewitched my child into loving him, and now not Kami himself can talk any sense into her!"

Kakashi, now shaking in rage, walked closer to the emperor. "I've had enough of this humiliation! I can take no more of it! If she continues to reject the marriage," he turned to his daughter, "I will, as her father, have no choice but to put her to death to end the shame of our family."

The room went silent.

Asuma forced back a sigh. Kakashi wasn't normally like this. He was usually kind and fair, but his pride was his one weakness. When his honor was jeopardized, there was no telling what he would do. And because he was the father, Asuma couldn't fully interfere with Kakashi's wishes for his daughter's future. But he decided to do his best.

"Lady Tenten," he spoke gently but with authority, "This is a very serious affair. Your father should your greatest authority, and serving him is your most important obligation. Why do you seek to pain him with your stubbornness? You should consent to his wishes; after all, Sasuke is a very worthy suitor."

Tenten looked straight at the emperor. "So is Neji," was her answer.

"Be that as it may, your father sees Sasuke as the worthier."

"Perhaps he would say different if he saw with my eyes."

"Perhaps your eyes lack the wisdom in his."

At this, Tenten's gaze softened and she looked down at the floor. "I apologize for my disrespect," she said, "I don't really know what's making me act this way. But please tell me: if I refuse Sasuke, will my father's words prove true?"

Asuma's words hardened, "You will have three options in this matter. Your first choice is to marry Sasuke. If not, you will either die in the custom of our country, or choice life-long virginity, giving your life to service in the temple. Those are your alternatives."

Tenten was silent for a moment. Then, taking a shaky breath, she answered, "Your Highness, I... I'm afraid I'm not sure what to decide."

Asuma looked at her thoughtfully. After all, she was very young, and hearts are wild and inconsistent at such and age. But still, the law of the kingdom was firm.

"I will give you until my wedding day. In those four days, you must choose the life you plan to lead for the rest of your time on this earth. Understood?"

Slight relieve crossed the young woman's face. "Hai, Highness."

This time it was Sasuke who spoke. "Tenten, please do as your father says and relent," he asked, "Don't put your life or happiness in danger over this." He then turned to Neji, "And as for you, Hyuga, keep away from her ladyship. Unless you've forgotten, she's promised to me. I'm her father's choice."

Neji scoffed, "Well, since you've won her father's love, perhaps you should let me have Tenten's. I'm sure you and Kakashi would be very happy together."

"Impertinent as usual, Neji," ridiculed Kakashi, making the young man tense, "Tell me, why should I even consider giving my daughter to someone as disrespectful as you?"

"Simple," answered Neji, stepping forward, "because I'm just as good a match as Sasuke. My family is just as rich and just as respected as his. Also, I love Tenten far more that Sasuke ever could, and she loves me in return. Besides," Neji cast a sideways glance at the Uchiha, "he already has a maiden running after him. A man who breaks another woman's heart isn't suited for marriage."

Sasuke glared at Neji.

Asuma decided it was a good time to end this discussion before things got out of hand. "Now that this is settled, I suggest we return to our business as before. Gai, please escort our guests to the entrance gate."

"Hai, Majesty," answered the chairman.

The four visitors bowed, then followed the chairman out the door. Asuma turned to Kurenai, who had been silent the entire time.

"Well, what do you think, my dear?"

Kurenai looked at the floor. "The law is just, my lord," she said, "but at the same time, it's a sad fate for a woman to be unable to marry for love."

The emperor nodded gravely in agreement. Then he and his future bride left the room, beginning to talk of wedding plans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, that same night, a young maiden slipped out of her home and made her way through the bustling streets, filled with traders and travelers. She walked on till she came to a modest sushi restaurant. Ignoring the women inviting her inside, she went past them, ducking into an alleyway. She reached the other side, and was now behind the restaurant. There, in the shadows, she could make out a figure that started at her approach. The figure stepped into the light, and the girl could hold on no longer. She burst into tears and ran into the figure's arms.

"Shh, Tenten," whispered Neji, stroking her back gently.

"Oh, Neji, what are we going to do?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Neji sighed as he hugged her tightly, "No one said it was going to be easy..."

"How could he?!" Tenten burst out suddenly, looking at him with a tear streaked face, "My own father, threatening to kill me if I don't marry that Uchiha. And now my only other choice is to serve in the temple; alone for the rest of my life. There's just no way to be happy in this cruel world!" That said, she once again buried her face in her lover's chest.

Neji put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly. "No, Tenten," he said firmly, "this isn't the way it has to be."

Tenten shook her head, "If only that were true."

"Tenten." she looked up at him. "Do you love me?" he asked.

Fresh tears formed in the girl's eyes. "Yes, more than I could ever say."

"Then listen," he said, "I have an aunt who lives in Kiriga, in the country of Mizu. She is a widow and has no children, so she considers me her only son and heir. If you wish it, we will leave this place and go there, where the law of this land cannot reach us. There we can marry with no fear of death."

Tenten looked at Neji, and there was a new hope in her misty eyes. She hugged him tight, "Yes, Neji, I'll go with you to Kiriga. Please, let's go now. I don't want to be here any longer."

Neji laughed softly, "Patience, my love. We'll leave soon enough. Tomorrow night, meet me in the woods two miles from the entrance of Konoha. I'll be waiting for you there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Tenten left the back of the restaurant. Suddenly there was a yell behind them.

"Tenten! Neji!"

The two turned sharply around. Then Tenten smiled in surprise.

"Oh, Hello Sakura, it's good to see you again."

Before them stood an attractive woman about their age. She had soft, pink hair that reached the middle of her back, and wore a blue and white kimono. She smiled in return.

"What are you two doing out together?" she asked.

Neji stiffened, but Tenten kept calm. "Oh, we were just talking," she said lightly.

"I see," Sakura said, looking back and forth between them.

"But it's getting late," said Neji, "and we should be getting home. Tenten, why don't you back with Sakura."

Tenten nodded, knowing how her father would react if he saw Neji and her together. She and Sakura walked on, while Neji went in the opposite direction to his house.

As the two girls walked, Sakura looked at Tenten inquisitively. "Alright, so what were you guys really doing?"

Tenten sighed, knowing this was coming. She had Sakura had always been on good terms. Their families were very close, so they'd known each other since they were children. And Sakura was just genuinely good at knowing if someone was lying or not.

Tenten decide that she could trust her. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Try me."

Tenten smiled, and then dropped her voice down to a whisper. "You know I've been promised to Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

For a split second, Sakura's smile faltered. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Well, I have no intension of marrying him at all. I love Neji, and tomorrow night, we're meeting at the wood outside Konoha and leaving for the Mizu country. His aunt lives in Kiriga, and we're going there to marry."

Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise at the plan. She turned silent, and looked as if she was deep in thought. After a few minutes, Tenten worried that she had scared her friend. But then Sakura looked up and smiled.

"I wish you well, old friend," she said, "and I do hope your father doesn't catch you."

Tenten smiled, feeling a little giddy. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Better than fine, in fact."

By now, they had reached her house. She gave Sakura a quick hug before running inside.

Sakura continued, walking down the dark streets lit only by lampposts. She was thinking about many things. Unfortunately, they weren't very good things. For Sakura just so happened to be the very maiden that Neji had spoken of; the woman who pined after Sasuke Uchiha. And true, she was friends with Tenten Hataki, but was secretly a jealous rival. She had never gotten over the fact that Sasuke had chosen Tenten over her. Everyone in Konoha thought that she was just as beautiful as Tenten. But apparently, Sasuke didn't think so. She had tried everything to try and make him love her, but to no avail. And yet, even after he had chosen another woman, Sakura still chased after him.

Now this could be her chance. With Tenten running off with Neji, perhaps then she could finally get Sasuke to love her. And at the same time, she didn't want Tenten and Neji to leave together.

_Why is it that she always gets everything, and I get nothing?! _Sakura thought furiously.

She started making a plan. She would tell Sasuke about Neji and Tenten's plan of flight. Then, when Sasuke went to the wood in search of her, she would follow him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So if you're a Shakespeare fan, you'd know who the Naruto characters are taking the place of. But if you don't, here's a list:**

**Theseus- Asuma **

**Hippolyta- Kurenai**

**Egeus- Kakashi**

**Lysander – Neji **

**Hermia - Tenten**

**Demetrius – Sasuke **

**Helena- Sakura **

**I won't tell you the whole list, because that would spoil the story.**

**Personally, I always thought Helena's (Sakura's) plan was pretty stupid. If it was me, I just let them go. But maybe that's just me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I didn't make up Naruto **_**or**_** A Midsummer Night's Dream. I just combined them.**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------

"All right, is everyone here?"

"Lee, maybe it'd be better to actually call role, eh?"

"Of course!" agreed Master Lee Quince as if it was his plan all along, "alright, everyone. Here's a list of the people who were deemed the best choice to put on a play for the Emperor's wedding. We're putting on "The most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisbe." This play will be the greatest play the Emperor has ever seen, thanks to our gift of valiant youth! We will soar through the skies of glory and bask in the greatness of victory! We..."

"Uh, Lee, the roll call?"

"Ah, yes, right," Lee cleared his throat, "answer when you're called. Choji Bottom?"

"Here, sir," Choji answered, who had been the very man trying to get Lee on with the play.

"Very good. Choji, you are to play the hero Pyramus, a gallant lover that kills himself. Oh, what a cruel world this is for such a fate, but what beauty is youth that..."

Choji cleared his throat.

"Right, right. Sai Flute?"

"Ready, sir," responded Sai, a young man with short, black hair.

"You are to play Thisbe, the lady that Pyramus loves."

"What!? Why do I have to play a girl??"

"You best fit the character," answered Lee cheerfully, "don't worry; we'll give you a mask. Just make sure to talk in a high voice."

Sai grumbled something incoherent.

"Hinata Starveling?"

"H...here," said a young woman softly.

"You will be playing Thisbe's mother. Shino Snout?"

"...Shino Snout?..."

"Present," spoke a man with dark glasses softly.

"You will play Pyramus' father. Kiba Snug?"

"Here," he replied.

"You'll be playing the Lion."

"But I hate cats!" growled Kiba.

"To bad, it's the only part left. And as for me, I'll be playing Thisbe's father and speak the opening lines," Lee's eyes went misty, "Ah, the joy of theater, the thrill of audiences, the power of YOUTH! Come, my fellow actors, we'll head to the forest just outside Konoha, where we shall make ready the greatest play of all time!"

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

The forest outside Konoha was very old. It had been there longer than Konoha had itself. The trees were tall; taller than most trees are. Their trunks and branches were thick and strong, but also smooth and soft. The ground was covered with lush, dark green grass, and plant and flowers grew everywhere. Rivers ran through the forest, and many creatures lived inside its protective boarders.

This particular evening, just as the sun was setting, something strange stirred high in the trees. A small white light floated by, moving to and from the branches. Then, all of a sudden, another light could be seen, making its way toward the first hovering light. What are they... could it be? Yes. The two lights met in a clearing near a small pond.

"Naruto, is that you?" inquired the fairy.

"Shizune? What are you doing here?" asked the second flying creature.

"Didn't you know? The Fairy Queen is coming to stay here for the night. You know I'm one of her ladies-in-waiting, so of course I'd be here."

"The Fairy Queen?!" asked Naruto in shock. "But the Fairy King is already here tonight. You've got to go back and make sure Her Majesty keeps out of his sight. You know what will happen if she doesn't."

"Hai, I know all to well," responded Shizune, then she sighed in exasperation, "It's been like this for months. Why are they even arguing in the first place? What could have made them both so angry?"

"Well, actually, it's two things," answered the fairy boy, "You see, the King and Queen are both suspicious that each one loves another. The second reason is a human boy which the Queen found in a distant country when his mother died. The King wants the boy to become a knight in his court, but the Queen won't let him. Now, every time the King and Queen meet, another squabble ensues. And this has been going on for years. In fact, because of this constant argument, the fairies have neglected the seasons. Now rain ruins the harvest, and flowers bloom in winter. Just lots of trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, Naruto," said Shizune with a raised eyebrow, "rumor has it that you're getting quite a reputation for running into the human villages at night, making trouble for those who don't do what you want, but bringing good luck to those who do. They either call you "Hobgoblin" or "Sweet Naruto", am I right?"

Naruto gave her a mischievous smile. "You heard right, little Shizune, I'm the sprite who pulls pranks on townspeople at night. A toppled cart, a bucket of water over a door, a stool breaking just as someone sits down; it's usually a sign that the "goblin's" around."

Suddenly there was a noise far to the right. The two fairies looked to see many more lights shining through the veil of the setting sun.

Naruto grabbed Shizune's arm and gave her a push. "Better get back to your mistress," he warned, "here comes the King and his train of fairies."

"Oh no!" whispered Shizune. To the left were also many lights drifting closer to the clearing. "It's the Queen as well."

The two fairies flew in opposite directions, each heading to their place in the train of their lord or lady.

As the mass of lights came together, the entire clearing lit up, as if it weren't night at all. There, the fairies transformed from small lights to full, human height and from. To the right were the fairies of the King, who were clad in white linen and green leaves. The king himself was also dressed in white linen, and a crown of golden leaves. He had long black hair, and wore an expression of boredom mixed with annoyance. To the left, the other fairies, all women, wore many different colors of silk; their hair filled with flowers, and their transparent wings glittered as they moved. From between them stepped a woman more radiantly dressed than the rest; her long blond hair fell across her back untamed, except for the few braids that were entwined with rose petals. She glanced at the fairy king with a look of contempt.

The King spoke first. "I'm afraid the moonlight does little for your features, Ino."

"What? Jealous, are we, Shikamaru?" mocked the fairy queen. She turned to her fairies-in-waiting, "away from here, my followers; this man is no lover of mine."

"Troublesome woman!" The kings face had changed from annoyance to anger, "do you forget who you're speaking of? I am your husband!"

"And I am your wife," retorted Ino. She turned to Shikamaru with a penetrating look, "but don't you think I don't know about your other fancies. What about that little harem girl? What was her name? Temari, was it?"

The king stiffened.

Ino smiled in triumph. "Oh, but that's nothing compared to now. Here you are, running off from Fairyland, trying to woo that emperor's daughter, Kurenai. And she is engaged!"

Shikamaru glowered at the queen. "How dare you accuse me of such a crime! Especially when I know that you are in love with the very man she is to marry. Emperor Asuma himself."

"Hah! Such a claim is made out of nothing but jealousy. I have guided Asuma for many years now, using my magic to make his kingdom prosper. I am but his guardian angel."

The queen's voice took on a more regretful tone. "Your constant arguing with me is turning this world upside down. Crops don't grow, and people become ill because it's cold and rainy, even now in the middle of summer, for random stretches anywhere we fairies are not dwelling."

The king's eyes softened slightly at this speech. "Then why don't we stop, Ino? This fighting doesn't need to continue. All you need to do is give me that young boy into my service, and everything will go back to normal."

Ino's face hardened. "Not in a million years will I give him to you!" she spat, "I rescued him and have cared for him all these years. His mother and I were very close friends. But like all humans, she died. Now her son is in my care, and for her sake, I will not part with him."

"How long do you intend to stay in this wood?"

"Until Asuma's wedding day," was Ino's answer. Suddenly, she walked closer to Shikamaru, "I shall go with my company to dance a blessing for the emperor's marriage. If you are still the kind, patient man you were, come with us, and we shall both dance to sanction Asuma and Kurenai's union."

The king locked eyes with the queen. "Give me that boy, and I will go with you."

Ino's eyes flared, "Not for your whole fairy kingdom!" She spun on her heel and stalked away from him. "Come, my fairies, we're leaving. Far too much destruction will result if I stay here any longer."

And with that, the queen and her fairies transformed from human shape back into tiny lights, flying away into the night that now shrouded forest.

The king of the fairies gave an exasperated sigh. The others in his company realized he wanted to be alone. With glances back and forth to each other, the other fairies quietly made their way out of the clearing toward their resting place for the evening.

"Naruto, come here," said the king softly.

Naruto, who had been following the others, stopped and made his way toward the king with a confused expression on his face. The king sat down a large stone, motioning the other fairy to sit beside him. Naruto did so. The king was quiet a long time; his eyes closed, with his hands formed in a circle. The young fairy recognized this pose. It meant the king was deep in thought. Finally the king looked at his serving-man.

"Naruto, do you remember once, years ago, when you and I were standing on a cliff by the sea, listening to the beautiful song of a mermaid riding the back of her dolphin?"

"Yes, I remember," he answered.

The king gave a small smile, and then he lowered his voice. "I know you didn't see it, but during that very song I saw Cupid himself fly down from the clouds and shoot one of his love-coated arrows at a young girl. However, that girl served in the temple, and her vow of chastity was so strong, that the arrow bounced right off her figure. Instead, it landed on a bed of white flowers. Because of the magic of love inside the arrow, the flowers were turned a deep purple. And now, if the juice from its petals is placed over the eyelids of someone, that person will fall madly in love with the first living thing they see. You know the flower; I've shown it to you before. Go and fetch one of those flowers, and bring it back to me."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the order. Now _here_ was something interesting to do. "I hear and obey, my king," and he vanished in an instant.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. "Now, my dear Ino, I'll put a stop to this useless bickering once and for all. Once you're asleep, I'll place the juice of that flower on your closed eyes. So the next thing you see, whether it's a tiger, wolf, or monkey, you will chase after with all your heart. And before I take the charm off, I'll easily convince you to give me that boy of yours; for it is high time he left your gilded cage and learned to live life as a man."

All of a sudden, the king heard noise farther off into the woods. It was distant at first, then gradually came closer. Curious, he made his way past through the trees and, hidden in the bushes, peeped over a small overhang. Below him he saw two young humans. The first was a man with spiky black hair and long bangs, wearing a dark blue haori, a blue undershirt, and white hakama pants. He was walking quickly, eyes fixed straight ahead. The second was a lovely woman with long, striking pink hair, wearing a red haori with black hakama pants. She was running after the man, trying to keep up. Shikamaru guessed that they had planned to come into the forest and weren't lost, otherwise the girl would be wearing a kimono and not traveling clothes. But the two didn't seem like companions to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me?" he heard the young man say to the girl in irritation, "I don't love you, so stop following me. Where are Tenten and that Hyuga? You told me they'd be in this forest, but the trees are so thick it could take all night to find them."

In emphasis, he banged his hand against one of the trees next to him. By this time the girl had caught up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"Go back home, Sakura, I've no use for you," he said unkindly, and began to walk again.

The girl followed after him. "You're so cruel, Sasuke, but all the same it does you no good. I'm drawn to you like iron to a magnet, but my heart is not hard like metal, however, it does have the trusted faithfulness of steal. And to be truthful, if you weren't so harsh, I probably wouldn't follow you as I do."

Sasuke stopped walking and he glanced back to her. "Do I persuade you to follow me? Am I kind to you? No, I'm honest. Honest in saying that I do not and cannot love you."

"And that's what makes me love you even more," insisted Sakura, "I'm like your faithful dog. The more you beat me, the more I'll fawn on you. You can use me anyway you like, just let me come with you."

"Don't try my patience, Sakura," said the young man, turning his face away from her, "Just looking at you makes me sick."

"Hai, and _not_ looking at you makes me sick."

Sasuke stood still for a moment. Then, slowly, he turned toward the woman. "You're not very wise, are you, Sakura?" he asked, walking towards her, "leaving the city and putting yourself in the hands of someone who doesn't love you." As he drew closer to her, she stepped back, but he kept coming. She moving further backwards, but he continued walking towards her. He backed her up against a tree, and then leaned his face close to hers.

"It's especially dangerous to trust you'll be safe when night gives an opportunity, and a lonely forest offers temptation."

For a moment, Sakura looked alarmed. Then the same hazed look as before came into her eyes. "But you are a man of virtue, Sasuke; that knowledge is protection enough for me. Besides, nothing frightens me when I look at you."

She closed her eyes and moved her mouth to meet his, but he jerked back before she came too close.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, looking more afraid then she had. He turned away from her and started running through the woods.

"Run all you like!" Sakura yelled back, "I'll chase after you just the same."

That said, she flipped her hair out of her eyes and dashed after him.

Shikamaru chuckled at the scene he had just watched play out. "What a troublesome situation," he remarked. "Poor maiden, that you're stuck in such a love-hate situation. With such a spiteful young man, too."

The king was quite for a few moments. Suddenly he chuckled again. "Perhaps you're love doesn't need to be unreturned..."

A soft wind blew through the air. The king looked up. As expected, there stood Naruto, a giant grin on his impish face.

"I was wondering when you'd get back. Do you have the flower?"

"Right here," answered the fairy, holding out stem that connected three of the beautiful purple flowers.

"Good," said the king, "now listen. There's been a slight change of plans. I will go and put the flower juice on Ino. You, on the other hand, are to put it on another. There's a sweet Konohan lady in the woods who's in love with a disdainful young man. Go put the juice on his eyes when he's asleep, and make sure the first thing he sees is that lady. You'll know who he is by the Konohan clothing he's wearing. When you're done, meet me here at dawn."

"Of course, my lord. No worries." With that, Naruto flew off through the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know. The part about Ino being in love with Asuma and Shikamaru with Kurenai is really disturbing. But I have to go with the story plot. That part about Temari fit perfectly, though :)**

**Also, in case you didn't understand the Japanese clothing part, a haori is a silk jacket worn over a shirt the same color, and hakama pants are the kind used in martial arts; the ones that look like skirts but aren't. If it's still confusing, think Rurouni Kenshin. He wears a haori and hakama pants.**

**P.S. Do you think Sasuke and Neji should have samurai swords? I can't decide...**


End file.
